Imperio Una Historia de Amor y Venganza
by SebMich
Summary: Tokio, Japón. Año 2032. Elle Lawliet ha vuelto después de muchos años, sin saber que el caos y la corrupción han acabado con la ciudad. La justicia ya no existe y tiene el precio que Near y su hijo Luka han querido darle. Solo queda una luz de esperanza. El hijo de su primer amor Light Yagami. Yaoi. LightxLawliet
1. Llegada

Las calles de Tokio no se parecían en nada a las de Kanto. Pertenecían al mismo país, y sin embargo, habían kilómetros de diferencia entre ambas.

Hacía muchos años que no las recorría. Se había ocultado por demasiado tiempo. Y aún así, todavía recordaba esos ojos castaños que se habían cerrado mientras él le sostenía en sus brazos. El estómago apretado, los ojos abiertos en demasía por la impresión, todos los músculos rígidos. Light Yagami… Kira… El asesino de los ataques al corazón… La justicia… No importaba como quisiera llamársele… Él moría entre sus brazos y aquello le dolió hasta el alma.

Nadie había ganado en esa guerra. Light había perdido la vida y él había perdido a quien amaba.

Podría haber regresado entonces, al lado de Near, exigir lo que era suyo de vuelta y continuar en sus casos detectivescos. Pero nada parecía tener gracia para él ahora.

Se sentó en una banca de la calle. Ahora ya no era un joven de veinticinco años con cabello despeinado y aspecto descuidado. Había vivido como un trabajador cualquiera en Inglaterra, pero no por ello su apariencia debía ser la misma.

Su cabello estaba más corto, peinado hacia atrás. La ropa no había cambiado mucho, pero se había encargado de prensarla como era debido, agregar unos zapatos decentes y una chaqueta. Una que se parecía mucho a las que utilizaba Light.

Cerró los ojos y sin querer se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

Aquella noche, él y Light se habían quedado solos en el enorme edificio que se construyera para la investigación de Kira. Aún estaban esposados, cosa que tranquilizaba al jefe Soichiro Yagami y a su equipo de dejarlos completamente solos. No porque pensaran que Light era Kira, sino porque era peligroso que el asesino los atrapara separados.

Esperaron a que todos se marcharan y Elle, como siempre, comenzó con sus antojos nocturnos. –Vamos por unos dulces, Light. – Le dijo al castaño, quien permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y sin ningún ánimo de moverse.

-¿Por qué? Yo no como esas cosas. – Arqueó una ceja y sonrió ladeadamente. – Como Misa ha dicho, solo engordan.

-Light… No seas testarudo. – Resopló el moreno desde su extraña posición en la silla de rodos. – ¿Me harás arrastrarte hasta el refrigerador.

-Iré voluntariamente si me liberas. – Respondió secamente.

-Conoces nuestro acuerdo de permanecer unidos. – Decía, aunque su mano ya estaba en su bolsillo y la curiosidad por ver cuál sería la reacción del castaño al estar libre.

-No hay nadie. Mañana continuaremos estando atados como quieres. – Elle no quería obedecerle pero, aquellos ojos conquistaban a cualquiera.

Y en un arranque se puso de pie y deslizó la llave dentro de la pequeña cerradura y la cadena cayó al suelo lívida. El moreno liberó entonces su brazo también y miró al chico delante suyo. Dieciocho años y posiblemente el ser más peligroso del planeta. –Creí que irías por algo de comer. – Dijo el castaño al sentirse observado.

-Ah… Sí, ¿quieres acompañarme? –Tragó en seco y miró al suelo un instante sin saber qué decir. – Me han regalado una canasta de abarrotes y golosinas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sígueme.

-¿Canasta? Eso suena interesante. – Dijo Light, siguiéndole en los pasos.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con una canasta de enorme asa, decorada con un listón. Dentro habían algunas latas de conservas, chocolates, dulces y una botella de licor de frutilla.

-¿Ves algo que te gustaría probar? – Preguntó Elle, tomando uno de los chocolates y rompiendo la envoltura para darle una mordida.

Light tomó la botella y la contempló. – Nunca he probado el licor de frutilla. ¿Es bueno?

-Mucho. Es algo que acostumbran tomar en Inglaterra. Cuando era niño no le veía sentido, pero ahora cuando me envían algo de mi país natal me hace sentir extrañamente emocionado. - ¿Alguna vez has bebido?

-No, nunca. – Negó el castaño. - ¿Podría probarlo?

Elle sonrió. – Es toda tuya. – Rió. – Bueno, solo la mitad. La otra mitad es mía.

Light sonrió sinceramente por primera vez. Se acercó a la estantería y tomó dos vasos. No había copa alguna para comportarse más refinado. Sirvió un poco en cada vaso y le entregó uno al moreno.

Chocaron los cristales a forma de broma y degustaron el licor. Elle no creyó ver algo más gracioso que el rostro del castaño descomponerse en una mueca de placer. – Mmmm… Está delicioso.

-Te lo dije. – Apuntó el moreno.

Y entre una y otra copa, ambos acabaron acomodados en un sofá, comiendo golosinas, chocolates y bebiendo de la botella hasta terminársela. Fue entonces cuando Light comenzó a sentirse soñoliento y ligeramente mareado. –Creo que me he pasado. – Dijo, dejando el vaso medio lleno en la mesa de centro frente a ellos.

-Eso creo. – Respondió Elle, retirando los ligeramente despeinados mechones del rostro de Light. –  
¿Sabes algo? – El castaño le entregó la mayor concentración que su mirada podía tener. – Hay ocasiones en las que no me importaría en lo más mínimo que fueses Kira.

-Ngh… - Light se retorció en su asiento, apartándose del moreno. – Comenzarás con eso de nuevo y adoptó una posición seria.

-Light, por favor… No es eso lo que he querido decir…

El castaño sonrió ladeadamente, se giró en su asiento y tomó el rostro de Elle, forzándolo en un beso que le supo mucho mejor que todo el licor de frutilla del mundo. – No sé si podría ser Kira, Elle. Pero en este instante, lo único que quiero es a ti.

-Sabes que yo tampoco puedo evitarlo… Por más que lo intento. - Susurraba en medio de besos apasionados. – Intento no pensarte, pero siento tanto deseo de ti.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron por las solapas de la chaqueta azul que vestía el moreno ese día. – ¡No puedo resistirte más!

-No tienes porqué hacerlo… - Susurró el castaño lascivamente, mientras recostaba a Elle en el sofá, dirigiendo sus manos al cinturón de sus jeans para bajarlos junto con sus interiores, liberando su ardiente miembro.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? – Jadeó el moreno al sentir la lengua de Light recorriéndolo en toda su extensión.

-Ésta es la única golosina que quería de verdad. – Resopló.

Elle no se resistió y le arrancó la chaqueta, solo para continuar desabotonando su camisa perfectamente prensada. Besarle el cuello, oloroso a perfume de fougere frutal. Su cabello sedoso entre el que deslizaba sus dedos mientras éste le hacía una felación perfecta.

Light jugueteaba con su boca en el miembro del moreno. Quería excitarle al punto en que no pudiese resistirse más, y estaba cerca de lograrlo. –Mmm… - Gimió en el momento en que Elle le tomó por los hombros y le hizo acostarse en el sofá.

-¿Era esto lo que querías? – Susurró en su oído el moreno, sacándole lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Light se mordió el labio inferior, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutó del la furiosa intromisión de Elle, dolorosa en lo más profundo pero increíblemente placentera. Se sujetó al brazo del sofá con una mano, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Elle con la otra. La fuerza de sus embestidas era exquisita y él estaba disfrutándolas al punto que sentía que enloquecería.

El extásis llegó con tanto ímpetu que sus cuerpos se retorcieron en un instante de infinito placer. Y luego los besos, las caricias, el deseo de no separse nunca porque era como si fueran uno mismo.

Pero la vida es vida. Y aquélla solo había sido la obertura al réquiem de Elle, a la era de Kira y al final de Light. Porque Light y Kira no eran la misma persona. Elle se negaba a creerlo.

Y sentado ahí, recordó una vez más su rostro. Ni siquiera Near sabía que él estaba enterado de la reunión que tendrían con el equipo de Light y la SPK. Es más, no tenía idea de dónde estaba siquiera.

Elle sentía odiarle, ¡odiarle con todo su ser! Pero cuando le vio ahí, empapado en sangre, recostado en aquellas escaleras. Solo… completamente solo. Se había acercado y le había sostenido en sus brazos un instante. El orgulloso y egocéntrico Light Yagami había pronunciado una única palabra: -Perdóname.

Supo entonces que seguía amándole tanto como antes.

Y ahora ahí, recordándole. Pensándole, cuando de repente aquel ser cruzó frente a él. El inconfundible cabello castaño, los ojos redondeados color miel ligeramente tristes porque así era él, su andar seguro, su vestimenta perfecta… un uniforme de escuela muy parecido al que le recordaba, pero… aquello no podía ser.

Se puso de pie, a punto de gritarle por su nombre, pero no quería parecer un loco. Apresuró el paso, intentando llegar hasta el joven pero, este desapareció entre la multitud que cruzó la calle.

-¿Light? – Susurró muy bajo. Imaginando mil hipótesis en su mente, incluso la de creer que realmente se había convertido en una especie de ser divino.

.

.

.

El castaño llegó a su casa y de inmediato se encerró en su habitación. Quizás si su padrastro le encontraba estudiando la maldita Física no le diera el castigo al que le sentenciara el pasado semestre. Y la materia no se le dificultaba por no comprenderla, sino porque Luka, su medio hermano siempre estaba haciéndole ver lo inferior que era dentro de su propia familia. Y, por alguna razón del maldito destino, siempre comenzaba a pensar en ello durante la clase del profesor Takamoto y acababa tan perdido como ese pez Dory que salía en las viejas películas. Lo único que le distraía de todo era pensar en aquel rebelde del que se hablaba en algunas páginas de internet: Kira.

Consideraba a su familia una porquería. Llegaba a casa y encontraba a Misa Amane, su madre, llorando mientras preparaba la cena, fingiendo que la cebolla le lastimaba los ojos. Sin embargo, siempre guardaba una sonrisa para él cuando le veía regresar.

Aquel día no había sido distinto. No obstante, al verle marchar tan apresurado a su habitación, la rubia había decidido seguirle. Tocó a la puerta y luego abrió. Su padrastro le tenía prohibido echar el cerrojo. - ¿Cómo ha ido con las calificaciones, amor?

El castaño tragó con fuerza y sacó la hoja de su maletín. – He reprobado, madre.

Misa apretó los labios y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Qué hay de Luka?

-El primero de la clase, como siempre. – Se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo. – Nate me enviará a la prisión de Fuchu, no podré evitarlo.

-¡No! ¡No lo hará! – Exclamó Misa con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡No puede hacerlo! ¡No has hecho nada malo!

-Sabes que tiene contactos poderosos en la policía. No tendrá piedad al castigarme. Me advirtió que serían dos semanas ahí si no conseguía aprobar. – Musitó.

-¡No! ¡Mi niño en esa cárcel horrenda! – Y rompió en llanto, abandonando la habitación en volandas.

Corrió hasta su propia habitación. Hacia mucho que no compartía una con su marido. Se detuvo frente a la marquesa que ocupaba la parte frontal y se miró al espejo. Casi veinte años mayor y tan inútil como antes. Light le abrazó por la espalda, pensando en lo bonita que era su madre aún y cuánto más debió ser en su juventud. - ¡Ay, Light! ¡No sabes cuánto quisiera que tu padre estuviera acá!

-¿Por qué nunca has querido hablarme de él, madre? ¿Quién era mi padre?

Misa abrió una de la gavetas de su marquesa y sacó una fotografía. –Él es tu padre. - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Pero, ¡sí es idéntico a mí! – Exclamó el castaño, observando la foto de su padre. Parecía haber sido tomada el día de su graduación.

-Su nombre era Light Yagami. No sé si era una mala persona, amor. Pero quería cambiar el mundo, deshacerse de todo mal para que solo gente honesta viviera en él. – Misa se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo. – Nate River, tu padrastro, y su equipo fueron los únicos en saber quién era él realmente y… Me obligó a casarme con él para no enviarme a prisión por complicidad.

-Pero dices que solo quería deshacerse de todo mal… ¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho?

-Asesinó a muchos criminales, intentando crear un nuevo mundo… Una utopía.

-Mi padre era Kira… - Musitó mecánicamente con los ojos abiertos como platos. Misa asintió.

-¡Light! –Vociferó su padrastro "Near" desde la planta baja. - ¡Tráeme esas calificaciones ahora mismo!

-Ahora bajo, padre. –Respondió el castaño.

-¡Y tú, mujer inútil! ¡Ven a servir la cena!

-Enseguida voy, Nate. – Musitó la rubia con agotamiento. Light le abrazó. – Te prometo que voy a librarte de él, madre. Voy a hacer lo que mi padre no pudo.


	2. 1263

Aquella noche el frío era insoportable. ¡Si tan solo no hubiese peleado por el estúpido pomelo ahora no se encontraría en esa situación! Pero tenía tanta hambre. Tenía hambre desde que puso un pie en aquel terrible lugar.

Nate River tenía contactos. Muchos, demasiados tal vez. Y uno de ellos le había ayudado a conseguir pruebas falsas. Pruebas que inculpaban a Light de entrar en un tienda de gasolinera y robar una botella de vodka. Claramente el supuesto video, donde el castaño cometía tal acto, nunca le fue mostrado.

Todo lo que podía recordar era a Near, tomando su teléfono móvil y llamando a sus agentes. – Está acá en casa, señores. Es un gran dolor para mí, pero pueden venir y llevárselo. – Luego se giró con una sonrisa triunfante a Light. – Mejor alista tus pertenencias, harás un viaje y no sé por cuántos días.

Se le acercó y tomó al chico por la mandíbula. – A menos claro que te arrodilles ahora y me supliques por clemencia. – Apretó el agarre. - ¡Anda! ¡Suplica! – Gritó, lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Basta, Nate! – Intervino Misa empujándole con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tú cállate, perra anoréxica! – Le propinó una cachetada, enviándola al suelo.

-No te interpongas, madre. – Finalmente pronunció el castaño, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la rubia a levantarse. - ¡No me vencerás, Nate River!

El hombre de cabellos platinados le miró con odio al escuchar cómo le había llamado. - ¡Maldito bastardo maleducado! ¡Soy tu padre!- Iba a darle una bofetada, pero Light le detuvo la mano.

-¡No! ¡Mi padre es la justicia! ¡Mi padre era y será siempre Kira! Y voy a ir a Fuchu, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ya no te tengo miedo, y voy a enfrentarte hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y no hubo tiempo para más. Los agentes de la policía llegaron y se llevaron al castaño engrilletado.

Light odiaba verse a sí mismo tan vulnerable. La camisa arrugada y salida del cinturón de sus pantalones, sus cabellos despeinados, luciendo todo él como un rebelde y un ladrón. Quizás aquello era una delas principales cosas que heredó de su padre, el sentido de necesitar verse inmaculado en su aspecto.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó.

.

.

.

Al entrar en la prisión, fue llevado a una habitación donde le quitaron toda la ropa, le inclinaron en una mesa de metal con olor a óxido y le metieron dos dedos en el culo para asegurarse que no llevase nada oculto. Light apretó la mandíbula para no gemir por el dolor.

Luego le entregaron un uniforme azul. Un pantalón, una camiseta y una camisa. Nada de bóxers o interiores. Seguramente, creían que podías esconder algo en ellos. Le lanzaron un libro pequeño en el que se suponía estaban todas las reglas de la prisión. Solo tenía una oportunidad para leerlo, en medio de aquella débil iluminación.

Mientras preparaban su papeleo, el castaño abrió el libro y comenzó a leer las reglas principales:

-No moverse dentro de las celdasdurante el período de reflexión o estudio. Esto incluía estar sentado en posición de loto, sin recostarse en la pared, sin alzar la vista del libro y sin mirar hacia la ventana.

-No ir al sanitario o utilizar el lavamanos sin permiso de un guardia. Además, se podría bañar una o dos veces por semana dependiendo de su comportamiento.

-Trabajar ocho horas diarias en las áreas designadas.

-Dos veces por semana, podría escribir una carta a su familia bajo la vigilancia de un guardia. Todo en papel, jamás utilizar una computadora.

-Jamás decir su nombre, únicamente nombrarse así mismo bajo el número asignado por la prisión de Fuchu.

-Prepárate para mañana. – Le dijo uno de los guardias, palmeándole el hombro. – A partir de hoy, eres el prisionero 1263. – Entregó en sus manos una pastilla de jabón, un cepillo de dientes, un dentífrico y una toalla. Después le guió hasta una de las celdas. Estaban dispuestas en corredores enormes, pequeñas puertas de metal con barrotes hasta la mitad, la parte inferior completamente cerrada y una pequeña ventanilla en el medio. – Aséate para dormir y buenas noches.

El castaño obedeció. Se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en los tablones que formaban la única superficie en la que se podía dormir, al frente había una pequeña mesa de madera y el espacio sobrante no alcanzaba a medir ni un metro.

Esa noche hacía frío y todo lo que tenía para cubrirse era una manta delgada y vieja, doblada en la cabecera de lo que podía llamarse "intento de cama". Se hizo un ovillo sobre las tablas, cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo e intentó dormir. No quería temerle a ese lugar.

Y los días pasaron, en cada uno se le exigía trabajar en la construcción de piezas de repuesto para automóviles. Las manos y los brazos le dolían por lo pesado de las jornadas mas estaba decidido a no quejarse. Era el hambre lo que hacía todo realmente difícil. La comida consistíaen un pequeño tazón de arroz y otro con sopa de miso. Si tenían suerte, era posible que se les premiara con alguna fruta para la refacción a mitad del día.

He ahí el pomelo.

Uno de los guardias entregó la fruta a Light. No obstante uno de los prisioneros, Shinku Tagayaku, amenazó con arrebatarle la fruta. Light, hambriento y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un puñetazo en el ojo al hombre. Éste sacó una navaja de sus pantalones y le amenazó con ella.

El castaño decidido a no dejarse vencer, pateó la navaja y le propinó un segundo golpe. Los guardias llegaron y les separaron. Pero, para mala suerte de Light, Tagayaku pertenecía a la mafia nipona y pagaba muy bien los favores dentro de la prisión, sobre todo a los guardias que le ayudaban.

Los policías dejaron al mafioso en el patio de recreo y apresaron a Light. – Ahora si te has ganado un buen castigo.

-¡Yo no hice nada! – Gritó el castaño. -¡Él tomó lo que era mío! – El golpe en la cara por parte de una macana le hizo callar.

Fue tal el impacto que el castaño cayó al suelo, a su lado cayó un lápiz que uno de sus cuidadores llevaba en el bolsillo. Light intentó recogerlo para usarlo en su defensa, mas otro de los guardias lo interceptó y se lo arrebató. Cabe resaltar, que el castaño sujetó con tal fuerza el instrumento que le quebró la punta. ¿Para qué podía servirle la punta de un lápiz? No lo sabía, pero lo dejó caer intencionalmente dentro de uno de sus zapatos para evitar perderla.

Acto seguido, Light fue arrastrado hasta el cuarto de las duchas, donde recibió un baño de agua helada con todo y la ropa puesta. Por momentos, los guardias detenían su rostro debajo del enorme chorro de agua, provocándole la sensación de ahogarse. - ¡Por favor! ¡No más! – Gritaba cada vez que le era posible, aun cuando cada grito le costaba un golpe en el abdomen, los cuales difícilmente podía identificar si eran hechos con un garrote o con los puños.

Acabaron cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sentía que la tortura había durado una eternidad. Entonces le llevaron a su celda y lo lanzaron dentro de ella con la amenaza de dirigirse a la mesita de inmediato, sentarse como era mandado y permanecer en silencio.

Callado, quieto, congelándose, escuchando sólo el sonido de su respiración entrecortada. Cada vez odiaba más a Near. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, incapaz de calcular siquiera el tiempo. Solo sabía que el hambre le consumía y que apenas podía pensar por el dolor que sentía.

Iba a darse por vencido, a aceptar la consecuencia de recostarse en la pared cuando escuchó la puerta de la celda abrirse. – Veo que no has tenido un buen día. – Dijo el guardia, quien como siempre arrastraba el carrito de libros, ofreciendo uno a cada reo para el período de estudio. En otros momentos, el castaño hubiese sonreído pensando que aquel era el único lugar en la tierra donde veía libros de papel todo el tiempo. Light también reconoció la voz del hombre, era el guardia que le diera la bienvenida el otro día. -¿Quieres uno, 1263? Ya que no podrás cenar por el castigo, cuanto menos podrías leer un poco.

El castaño asintió como pudo y se giró hacia el carrito. Apenas prestaba atención a los títulos, la concentración no estaba de su lado.

Uno de ellos llamó su atención, decía: "Crímenes sin resolver dentro del régimen de la justicia japonesa". Light cogió el ejemplar con la mano temblorosa. – Gracias. – Susurró y volvió a su postura anterior.

Una vez el guardia se hubo marchado, Light abrió el libro y comenzó a dar un vistazo al índice. En él se mencionaban los títulos de varios misterios policíacos de los que había escuchado hablar y, al final de la lista, la palabra más poderosa para él: "Kira".

Sus temblorosos dedos intentaron precipitarse al número de página que dictaba el libro. – Página 348. – Repitió mentalmente, buscando avanzar tan rápido como le era posible. Incapaz de hacerlo, dio vuelta al libro. Desde la contraportada le sería más fácil alcanzar la página pues se trataba del último relato. Sin embargo al abrirlo, se encontró con que la última página estaba numerada como 347. ¿Acaso su mente le había jugado un truco?

Abatido, bajó la vista y se encontró con una libreta negra. Eso no estaba antes ahí, podía jurarlo. Deslizó los dedos sobre la portada, era de un material similar al cuero y con la leyenda "Death Note" grabada en ella.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Había tomado dos libros por accidente? Abrió el nuevo libro y notó que toda la escritura estaba en inglés, las primeras páginas eran negras y parecían ser una especie de reglamento. Quizás no era bueno para la Física, pero el inglés y las letras en general se le daban muy bien.

Comenzó a leer: "La persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta morirá." Seguro aquello era todo un juego de los prisioneros. No obstante, al continuar revisando las páginas, pudo percatarse que todo lo demás estaba en blanco. Regresó a las reglas y continuó leyendo algunas. De acuerdo a éstas, la persona escrita moría en el transcurso de 40 segundos por un ataque al corazón, si la causa de muerte no era especificada. También se debía conocer el rostro de la víctima y tenerlo en mente al momento de escribir su nombre. ¡Vaya objeto curioso! Quería leer más, pero el dolor del cuerpo le obligaba a ralentizar la respiración y su vista se tornaba borrosa.

-1263.-Llamó otro guardia a la puerta de su celda. El castaño giró el rostro para verle. – Ven. Te daré algo de comer.

Light, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta y la pequeña ventanilla. Imaginaba que estaba prohibido, pero en aquella ocasión levantó la vista hacia el hombre. Su nombre era Tamako Lee, su rostro era difícil de describir. Era el rostro de alguien que disfrutaba llamarse a sí mismo la ley.

El hombre le entregó un tazón de arroz. Light lo cogió sin importarle que no le diese siquiera una cuchara, comenzó a comerlo con los dedos. Tenía un sabor extraño, saladamente desagradable y un agua amarillenta al fondo. - ¿Qué tal sabe la orina, 1263? – Preguntó con una mueca cinismo antes de emitir una sonora carcajada.

El joven dejó caer el plato al suelo, asquedo, sintiendo arcadas y a la vez la necesidad de mantener aunque fuese aquello en el estómago. El guardia se alejó riendo.

Light se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras se arrastraba hasta el escritorio. Ahí sujetó su cabeza, halándose los cabellos. Sentía que se volvería loco, que el corazón se le detendría por la rabia, que su garganta se cerraría por el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar. – Maldito… Maldito… - Susurraba tan bajo como podía.

Entonces recordó la libreta. Podía ser solo una broma, pero nada se perdía con escribir en ella y desahogarse. Escuchó a alguien más pasar frente a la puerta. ¿Con qué podía escribir el nombre? Pensó en su sangre, pero no tenía nada para cortarse.

-La mina del lápiz.- Musitó, agachándose tan lentamente como le era posible para que sus movimientos no fuesen advertidos. Tomó la mina de dentro de su zapato, abrió la libreta en una de sus páginas blancas e intentando que nadie lo viese, escribió: "Tamako Lee, se tropieza en el baño, se golpea la cabeza con el borde del retrete y muere ahogado con el agua de éste." - ¿Cuarenta segundos, no? – Mentalmente comenzó a contarlos, imitando el ritmo del reloj.

Nada. – Lo sabía. No podía ser real. – Pensó.

Una de las alarmas de emergencia se detonó en ese instante, gritos se esparcieron por todo el lugar y se escuchó una carrera apresurada. Y él se quedó quieto. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se quedó atrapada en su garganta. ¿Había funcionado?

-Los humanos son tan interesantes. – Dijo una voz delante suyo con tono picaresco. - ¿Quién diría que el pequeño Light resultaría tan astuto?

El castaño levantó la vista y hubo de contener un grito al ver a la criatura que había dicho semejante cosa. Tenía la piel azulada, el cabello negro despeinado, sus largos brazos acababan en dos especies de garras, dos alas negras enormes y los dientes puntiagudos.

Quería preguntar algo, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se fueron al carajo al escuchar la voz de uno de los guardias, chillando como un cobarde. -¡Tamako! ¡Tamako está muerto!


	3. El Día De Las Manzanas Rojas

01 de febrero de 2032

La gente comenzaba a movilizarse por las calles pensando en regalos para San Valentín. Elle pensaba en lo curiosa que es la gente y lo rápido que olvidan. A diario, los periódicos estaban llenos de noticias nefastas. Secuestros, violaciones, desempleo, personas encarceladas injustamente mientras verdaderos criminales estaban libres. Él tampoco estaba del todo exento de culpa. Llevaba más de una semana buscando algo que le llevara hasta el chico castaño que tanto le intrigaba. Además, había tenido que lidear con encontrarse a sí mismo un apartamento. No que hubiera conseguido algo muy bueno, pero ¡bah! Era suficiente por ahora, mientras tuviera una cerradura con lector de huella digital, un microondas, una ducha electrónica y una televisión. Ya lo demás vendría con el tiempo, junto con la recuperación de su patrimonio.

Todo era cuestión de encontrarse con Near. Sí, su viejo amigo Near. Nadie más habría cuidado de sus pertenencias como él.

Y ahí, mirando a la ciudad una vez más, cruzándose con los autos eléctricos que avanzaban mucho más rápido que los de combustible de antes. Las calles también eran más anchas y la gente siempre andando deprisa, abarrotando las aceras.

Llamó su atención un chico que iba por la calle. ¡Era el mismo uniforme que le había visto al castaño! Abandonó su posición de inmediato y comenzó a seguirlo. Eran las siete de la mañana, tenía que dirigirse al instituto, ¿no?

Se sintió estúpido por un instante. ¿Acaso se había hecho a la idea que aquel castaño sí podía ser Light…? ¡Y es que él deseaba tanto convertirse en un dios! Capaz y lo había conseguido…

Por otro lado, el hecho de contar con un misterio otra vez era suficiente para emocionarlo.

En fin, siguió al chico hasta los jardines de la Ashton School, un instituto japonés con tendencias occidentales. ¡Claro!¡Ahí era donde había visto ese uniforme antes! Se fastidió consigo mismo, esos años lejos de Japón le habían afectado la memoria.

Por otra parte, su "conejillo de Indias" se perdió rápidamente y se maldijo mentalmente por no poner más atención.

Un grupo de chicas avanzaba hacia donde él se encontraba. Estaban ataviadas con estrechos uniformes y reían, mostrándose sendas tabletas electrónicas unas a otras. - ¡Eh! ¡Señoritas! – Jamás se le haría fácil el contacto con la demás gente. - ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Una pelirroja, una rubia y la otra con el cabello negro y liso a muerte. A juzgar por el aspecto del hombre, seguramente estaba interesado en la vacante para profesor de Física que Takamoto dejará un par de días atrás.

-Buenos días, señor. – Le saludó la chica pelirroja. Elle iba a hablar pero ella no se lo permitió. – Si viene por la plaza del maestro de Física, puede aplicar en la dirección. – Y señaló una puerta al fondo de los jardines.

-Eh… Bueno, yo… - Aquella no era una mala oportunidad del todo. – Pero también quería preguntarles por un joven que estudia acá. Tiene más o menos la edad de ustedes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién será?- Inquirió la rubia. – Nosotras los conocemos a todos. – Y rieron al unísono.

-Pero, ¿cómo luce? Díganos. – Dijo la de cabello negro.

Elle lo pensó un instante. – Pues, es alto, con el cabello castaño claro, tez blanca… ¡Ah! Y se ve muy atlético.

-Mmm… Atlético… Yo creo que ya sé a quién se refiere. – Dijo la pelirroja. "¿A quién?" Preguntaron las otras curiosas. - ¿A quién más? ¡Al bombón de Light River! –"¡Ah sí, Light!" "¡Él es tan sexy!" Agregaron ellas. – Pero bueno, él no ha venido a clases en casi dos semanas. Tal vez más.

Elle asentía mecánicamente, mientras en su mente se hacía mil preguntas. ¿Se llamaba Light también? - ¿Y no tienen idea de qué pudo sucederle?

-No. – Respondió la rubia rápidamente. – Y nadie nos dice nada. ¡Es tan molesto! – Hizo una mueca.

-Quizás su padre le cambió de instituto. – Comentó la tercera. – Aunque a su hermano le hemos visto.

-¿Hermano?- El moreno se intrigaba cada vez más.

-Sí, sí. Light tiene un hermano, pero no se parecen en nada. – Interrumpió la pelirroja. – Le contaríamos más pero tenemos que irnos. Se nos hace tarde. – Haló a las otras dos por las muñecas. – Adiós, señor y buena suerte. – Las otras chicas se despidieron con un gesto también y una sonrisa.

Elle imitó el movimiento con la mano. – No es mala idea eso de convertirme en profesor. – Pensó, riendo mentalmente mientras se adentraba en el campus.

.

.

.

Ryuk se aburría mirando a Light fabricar las piezas para autos. -¿Y esto es lo que harás todo el día? Podrías darme una manzana cuando menos.

El castaño le lanzó una mirada fría y volvió a lo suyo. – Claramente mi padre te dejó muy mal acostumbrado.- Sonrió ladeadamente. – Pero, tienes suerte. Hoy darán manzanas y, para que veas que no soy tan mala persona, te conseguiré una a ti.

-Espero que así sea. Esto es muy aburrido. Sin mencionar que solo has asesinado a una persona. – El shinigami se sentó sobre la máquina metálica que se encargaba de fundir las partes. – Tu padre se encargó de noventa y cinco en solo cinco días.

-Sí, y ahora está muerto. Además, él no estaba en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Hmm… Tienes un punto en eso. Aunque debo recordarte que hablaste de estar acá dos semanas y ese tiempo ya se cumplió hace más de tres días.

-Así es. Mi querido padrastro planea tenerme acá un poco más de eso, según veo. – Sonrió una vez más, divisando al guardia que se aproximaba, caminando en aquel piso de cemento, cubierto de pintura como si de un gimnasio o una cancha de baloncesto se tratara. – Ya te dije, tengo una idea que nos ayudará bastante. – El hombre llevaba un balde repleto de manzanas.

El shinigami arqueó una ceja y observó curioso.

Light había considerado que quizás algunos guardias usaran nombres falsos, debido a la política de identificar a todos con números y cubrir la identidad de los prisioneros. Igual, nada se perdía con intentarlo, ya había funcionado una vez. Sacó un trozo de papel del cinturón de sus pantalones y la pluma que había conseguido robar mientras escribía una carta para Misa el otro día. Escribió y volvió a colocar la pluma en sus pantalones. Luego echó un vistazo al reloj que había en la pared.

Ryuk espió por encima de su hombro. Se leía "Sherman Jones, linchado por un grupo de presidiarios tras el fallido ataque a Shinku Tagayaku. Tagayaku intenta atacar al guardia con su navaja, mas acaba siendo asesinado con la misma en medio de la pelea a las 11:45 am" – Dos pájaros de un tiro. – El shinigami rió.

Light continuó trabajando.- Un minuto más… - Susurró.

El guardia, Sherman Jones, se abrió paso entre la multitud que se alejaba de las maquinarias para hacerle una especie de muralla. Todos con aquel alimento extra en mente. – Tranquilos. – Espetó el hombre. – Hoy habrá una paracada uno.

-¿Sabes? Para mí no es solo una. – Shinku se aproximó, mascando un trozo de plástico como si fuera goma de mascar. – Pago bien, sírveme bien. – Sacó su navaja y amenazó al guardia, poniéndosela contra el cuello en un segundo.

-¡Detente! ¡Ya tenemos suficiente de tu mierda! – Intervino el número 2278. -¡Tienes podrida la puta cabeza! ¡No le harás nada a este hombre!

-¿Tú y cuántos más van a detenerme? – Les retó, empujando a Sherman contra el 2278, preparándose para encarar a los demás.

-¡Todos nosotros, hijo de perra! – Gritó un grupo, abalanzándose sobre Tagayaku. Éste al verse acorralado utilizó al guardia como escudo, sacudiéndolo con tal fuerza que el balde de frutas cayó al suelo y todas salieron rodando.

La turba no se detuvo y en un momento aquello se había convertido en un pandemonium. Los prisioneros buscaban golpear a Tagayaku. - ¡Esto es tu maldita culpa! – Gritó a Sherman, clávandole una puñalada en el estómago con la navaja. El hombre se desplomó y los presidiarios, encendidos en ira, pasaron sobre él.

Los gritos del guardia eran desgarradores, pero los demás solo veían una presa: Shinku. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar. Sherman se convirtió en una masa de carne ensangrentada bajo aquellos veinte, quizás treinta hombres. Finalmente, uno de ellos consiguió arrebatarle la navaja a Tagayaku y en un solo impulso le rebanó el cuello, matándole al instante.

Light se quedó inmóvil, perplejo de la forma en que todo había sucedido y exactamente a las once y cuarenta y cinco. Dos frutas salpicadas de sangre rodaron hasta sus pies. El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire y las cogió. Entregó una al shinigami y observó la otra mientras más guardias llegaban al lugar y comenzaban a disolver la pelea.

-¿No la comerás? – Le tentó Ryuk. – Tu estómago está haciendo ruidos por lo hambriento que estás.

Light cerró los ojos y mordió la manzana, intentando no pensar. Uno de los guardias que pasó a su lado comentaba con otro sobre lo mal que se podían poner las cosas si la prensa se enteraba. Y el guardia en cuestión era el mismo de la palmada en la espalda, el mismo del carrito de libros. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no conocía su nombre porque el sujeto lo mantenía siempre cubierto por su chaqueta.

-Ahora entiendo. – Dijo el shinigami, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. – Estás aquí por contactos de tu padrastro. Si la prensa viene comenzarán a investigar anomalías y tu caso saldría a la luz.

-Así es. Es una posibilidad. – Otra mordida a la fruta. – Pero aún necesito crear algo peor. Algo que me haga ver como una víctima. Y ese guardia… tal vez podría serme útil.

-¡Vuelvan al trabajo!- Gritó otro guardia.

-Y será algo que nos saque de aquí definitivamente. – Susurró. – Y cuando salga… me gustaría buscarle. – Dijo para sí mismo, recordando el rostro de aquel hombre de cabello negro que había visto en la calle, justo antes de comenzar a vivir todo este idilio. Había algo en él que le gustaba y que provocaba que su cuerpo experimentara un calor extraño y nuevo.

.

.

.

Akasha Walkers tenía un nombre curioso y su persona no era menos interesante. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado, la piel pálida parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana, los ojos castaños oscuros y su complexión era delgada aunque con curvas ciertamente marcadas.

-Amiga. – La vocecilla aguda y picaresca, interrumpiendo el momento en que Akasha se limaba las uñas, sus enormes uñas con esmalte rojo. -¿Ya llegó el señor Near?

-No, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan tranquila acá? – Rió a la chica de cabello corto teñido de rojo. Su nombre era Sakura y era la asistente recepcionista en la central de policía. Tanto ella como Akasha se sentían dichosas trabajando para Near. Eran posiciones que tomaban mucho trabajo y transparencia personal para conseguirse.

-¡Eres afortunada! Mira que trabajar para quien atrapó a Kira siendo tan solo un adolescente. – Comentó la pelirroja.

-Shh… - Le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que hablara bajo y se acercara. – Aquí entre nos, a mí me habría gustado conocer a Kira. – Rió por lo bajo.

-¡Ay amiga!- Sonrió. - ¡Qué ideas! Aunque… Bueno, solo asesinaba criminales y dicen que era muy bien parecido. – Le codeó.

-Hasta donde yo sé, era un agente de la policía, un detective o algo así.

La cara de Sakura mostró una mueca de asombro y sus ojos rasgados casi parecieron volverse redondos por un instante. -¿De verdad? ¿Y nunca has buscado una foto de él ahí en los archivos del señor Near?

-Ahora que lo dices… Nunca lo había pensado. Vedaron todo en los periódicos de aquellos años y aquí, todo lo relacionado con el caso Kira está en carpetas cifradas.

-¡Ah, lo dice quien me ayudó a jaquear la cuenta de mi novio en la red social! No hay contraseña que pueda contigo. – Dijo, empujándola levemente a forma de juego.

-Tienes razón.- Se mordió el labio inferior. – Voy a intentarlo.

Entonces Nate apareció junto a Luka en la entrada. Sakura los vio y se puso alerta. – Me voy, amiga. Me cuentas si encuentras algo.

Akasha asintió. Los River pasaron a su lado. Nate vistiendo su usual traje blanco y Luka uno negro. Ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía su verdadero nombre y por puro rumor, bien pudiera ser que no se llamara así siquiera. Se puso de pie y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y un sonriente "Buenas tardes.". Near apenas respondió, parecía estar de mal humor debido a la llovizna y al hecho que ésta había mojado sus zapatos nuevos.

Luka se detuvo un instante para admirar la minifalda y los zapatos rojos de tacón que llevaba la rubia. Le lanzó una sonrisa que ella respondió con un guiño a sus 16 años y al buen porte que le daba ese cabello rubio platinado rayando en lo grisáceo y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Una vez se fueron, sacó la tarjeta de memoria que siempre llevaba con ella. Una bastante extensa, quizás 128GB, porque era la única autorizada a llevar trabajo y archivos a su casa. Todo por ser la consentida de River y la que se besaba y toqueteaba con Luka en los baños.

Aprovechó entonces que tenía unos minutos antes que el mayor comenzara a darle tareas, y copió las carpetas que contenían la información del caso Kira.

Un rótulo apareció en la pantalla. "Terminando copia en 5 minutos." ¡Vaya cacharro!

Levantó la vista, tal vez solo con intención de distraerse, cuando le vio entrar. El inicio de su pesadilla. Era un hombre de cabello negro, ligeramente despeinado, con una vestimenta que se debatía entre lo formal y lo informal, y lo peor, con terribles aires de superioridad.

.

.

.

Elle se alegraba por haber conseguido aquella plaza de profesor. Eso le hacía un cinco por ciento más normal y ocupado en Tokio. Aunque era una pena que la directora de la Ashton School, la señorita Kashiimara, solo le considerara para maestro de inglés. ¿Qué acaso se necesitaba lucir como la rubia en la oficina de la policía para impartir un curso de Física? Rió en su fuero interno y se acercó a la chica. –Buenas tardes señorita, busco a Near.

Akasha se quedó perpleja al escucharle pronunciar el nombre de su jefe con tanta familiaridad. – Bue-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Cuál es su nombre disculpe?

-Dígale que Elle lo busca. – Respondió secamente.

La rubia levantó el auricular y pulsó el botón que comunicaba directamente a Near. – Señor, un caballero llamado Elle le busca.

El otro se quedó mudo al instante. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡El maldito de Lawliet tendría que haberse quedado en Inglaterra! Tranquilo, quizás fuera un impostor. Porque si era él realmente, querría el dinero que le había dejado encargado y que él había utilizado para darse una buena vida todos estos años. – Estoy en una reunión. No puedo ver a nadie ahora. – Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. Aplazar.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió la chica para luego dirigirse a Elle. – Lo siento. El señor Near está ahora en una reunión.

El moreno jugueteó su labio con su dedo. - ¿Sabes? Usualmente no me gusta hacer las cosas por la fuerza. – De golpe tomó el brazo de Akasha, levantándola de la silla. Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en gritar. – Pero esta vez tendrá que ser así. Tú eres su secretaria y hay un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades que tengas acceso a su oficina. – Aseveró, arrastrando a la chica quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero todos parecían haberse ido justo entonces.

El hombre quería poner su mano en el lector de huellas digitales para abrir la puerta. - ¡No! – Gritó finalmente, pero ya era tarde. El intruso había conseguido abrir la puerta y ahora ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Le dolía todo. Uno de sus tacones se había quebrado, la media se le razgó y la mirada asesina de su jefe sobre ella no era menos. - ¡Akasha!

-No ha sido su culpa. – Dijo el moreno. – Ha sido tuya por querer negarte a verme. ¿Qué sucede, Near? ¿Estás evitándome?

-No, mi querido predecesor. No estoy evitándote. Te hice a un lado. – Se echó a reír, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla de cuero. – Hace mucho que saliste del juego.

Lawliet apretó la mandíbula, guardando en su interior el puñetazo que deseaba darle por decir tantas estupideces. - ¡No vas a quedarte con lo que es mío!

-¡Es algo tarde para reclamos, Elle! ¡Estás muerto! – Akasha ahogó un grito cuando Nate vociferó.- ¡Me heredaste todo en un testamento perfectamente legal!- Near rió sonoramente. - ¿Creías que te guardaría todas tus cositas para cuando decidieras volver? Francamente, no entiendo siquiera qué es lo que quieres recuperar.

-¡Eres un bastardo! – Golpeó el escritorio con los puños. La placa de metal con la inscripción "Jefe de la Policía" cayó al suelo.

-¡Lárgate o llamaré a seguridad! – Señaló al moreno, luego a la rubia. - ¡Tu también, Akasha! ¡Estás despedida!

-Pero, señor… - La chica se puso de pie como pudo. – Por favor, no lo haga…

-¡Fuera, ahora!

-¡Esto no se quedará así, Near! –Exclamó el moreno.

Akasha rompió en llanto, desviando la atención del de cabellos grisáceos. - ¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea! ¡Ve por tu bolso y lárgate!

La rubia salió de la habitación cojeando, pero con la fuerza y dignidad suficientes para empujar a Elle fuera de su camino. – Idiota.

Completamente transtornada, apagó el computador simplemente desenchufándolo de la electricidad, cogió la memoria y la echó dentro de su enorme bolso de mano. Luchaba por lucir lo más digna posible, pero sabía que no era capaz de llegar hasta Sakura siquiera. Irremediablemente se echaría a llorar. Prefirió salir a la calle y ahí acabar de destruir su maquillaje con las lágrimas.

Comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del estacionamiento para empleados cuando sintió que una mano le sujetaba por el brazo. Se sobresaltó porque creyó que podría tratarse de uno de los guardias, queriendo revisar el bolso. Sin embargo, el dueño de aquella mano, era el dueño de su enojo también. –Usted. – Masculló.

-Perdóneme, señorita… - Hizo una pausa, intentando recordar el nombre. – Akasha.

La llovizna había puesto el piso resbaloso y apenas podía caminar. Se quitó los zapatos y continuó. - ¡Váyase! ¿No le parece suficiente lo que ha causado? – Llegó hasta su auto y se montó en él.

-¿Podría permitirme el invitarle a un café? Quisiera retribuirle siquiera un poco lo que he hecho. – Dijo el ojeroso moreno, asomándose por la ventanilla del auto.

Akasha suspiró, liberando el seguro de la puerta del copiloto. – Está bien. Suba al auto, iremos a tomar algo.


End file.
